The Demons Inside : Devil May Cry
by JinX.XIII
Summary: When Jazmin crosses paths with the Devil Hunter clad in red, Dante finds his job description changed from Devil Hunter to Body Guard. Lucky for him, demons are after Jazmin in a big way. So how long will Jazmin be able to hold onto her old life before she is lost in his and has to face the Demons Inside. One things for sure, its going to be one hell of a party.
1. What's Your Name

This is the rewrite for my story Dancing with Guns and Swords. The story lines are the same and if you would like to read more or the original please do! (There is a link at the end of the chapter) Enjoy the new and improved story of...

.

.

The Demons Inside.

.

.

.

.

.

One.

It rained yesterday and it was probably going to rain again tomorrow. It was like this city was perpetually damp. On the rare occasion it wasn't raining, fog rolled down from the inland and the sea continued to kept it humid. Even now a slight drizzles left the streets cold and damp; they glowed with the reflections of a hundred neon signs and despite how warm it had been that morning, it was near cold enough to see your breath. So, as people ducked beneath awnings to escape the pitiful excuse for rain, they were grateful for the dry, warmth of indoors. Down a small flight of stairs that led you off the street, music could be heard behind a heavy wooden door.

Opposite of the entrance, the small and well lit stage held most of the attention in the room. While the music was good enough, that wasn't the only reason for the devoted attention. Of the two women on stage, the woman at the microphone wore an elegant dress and her long cascading locks of brunette hair made her a striking figure to behold. Her voice was full and sweet, accompanied by the soft cords of a guitar. The young woman holding the guitar was just as lovely as the song. Each cord her delicate fingers strummed, seamlessly flowed into a song. Her face, framed by her amber-brown hair hung around her shoulders, almost touched the guitar as she cradled it in her arms. She didn't have the same kind of beauty as the singer; (she was the one men's gaze lingered on when she passed), but it was the kind that grew on you and the longer you looked the more beautiful she appeared. While the singer wore the slimming black dress that showed off the curve of her hips, the guitarist wore a simple satin shirt under a sweater. Despite her best efforts, the sweater appeared to swallow her and served to make her appear even smaller than she already was. And with her dark jeans and plain boots, the two women seemed to be from very different scenes.

"Oh the silence, oh the silence I stand in." Beth sang, waiting for the last few cords from the guitar before she stepped back from the microphone, graciously accepting the applause of the people gathered in the club. Jazmin smiled as her best friend glowed in the praise. Beth had talked all but nonstop about singing at the club since Jenkins had set up the open mike night.

Jazmin ran her hand though her short auburn hair, brushing it out of her face, as Beth stepped to the side and directed the audience's attention to her. She smiled brightly, and did her best not to blush. The audience died down as Beth hopped off the stage (quite the feet considering the heels she was wearing). Jazmin focused on gently closing the lid of the case over her beloved instrument. It had been a gift from her father when she was at school. That had been... five years ago? And now she cherished it all the more when he was traveling. She gathered her things as the next act came on stage. She slipped between the tables and took an empty seat at the bar. She let out a sigh and set her guitar against the stool next to her.

"Oh bar keep~" Her voice was sing-songy and she then rested her elbows on the bar. Lacing her fingers together she craned her head back to smile up at the bar tender. He turned, rubbing a glass with a towel.

"Jazmin DeVault." His expression changed from a frown to a big lope-sided smile. Jenkins was a large man, not because he was heavy set or big-boned, but you could reasonably wonder if he had to turn to fit through a doorway. With arms that said he worked out religiously, head shaven to a shine, and a healthy mustache under his nose, Jenkins was an overall intimidating looking person. Or at least he could be if he didn't insist on wearing the white apron with the frilly edging. When Jazmin brought up the apron's conflicting message, he always claimed it was a gift from his wife. Anyone who talked to that hulking man for more than ordering a drink could tell he was all warm and gooey on the inside.

"Hey Jenkins." She said out of habit rather than necessity. He leaned on the bar, still rubbing at the glass.

"And what brings a pretty little lady like yourself to a place like this."

"Oh, you know; breaking hearts, taking names, brainwashing civilians... the usual." She shrugged.

Jenkins nodded, looking impressed. "Productive week then."

"To say the least." Jazmin couldn't keep a strait face after that one and laughed. Jenkins joined in.

"The usual, Jazmin?" Jenkins asked, turning from the counter.

"Naw, I'll take a dark beer, and a Bloody-Mary for Beth."

"Beer? That's not like you."

Jazmin leaned back in her chair, pushing on the bar to tip it back onto two legs. "True, but I have a feeling I need to sleep well tonight."

Jenkins chuckled. "Alright, I'll check if there is any bacon in the back for that Bloody-Mary." He checked on a few other customers before he slipped into the back. Jazmin leaned on the counter, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah, okay!" She heard Beth say then her friend sat down next to her. "Oh Jazzy!" She gave her a hug, "You are the bestest friend ever! Thanks so much for performing with me! I don't think I could have done that if you weren't up there."

"Oh don't be silly. You totally could have done it by yourself; you just would have been so off key everyone would have made a run for it.

"Running for the hills!" Beth agreed with a wide dramatic gesture. They both cracked up laughing and Jenkins returned with a frosty beer and Bloody-Mary. "Ooo! Drink!" She took a sip, "Thanks jazzy." She glanced over to shoulder and Jazmin followed her gaze to an attractive young brunette who smiled at them.

Beth grinned, "Mind if I go mingle."

"Please go."

Beth swooped in for another quick hug, "You really are the best Jazmin."

"I know, now go, go." She waved Beth off. Her friend always did have the easiest time wrapping men around her finger. If it was in the hips or in the eyes or the amount of teasing cleavage she was proud to show off, Jazmin hadn't figured it out. Not that she needed too at this present time. She had someone. A man that took care of her, but even as she watched Beth flirt and laugh with this new guy, Jazmin couldn't muster any feelings but longing for that burn of a new passion.

"Why the long face?" Jazmin craned her head to look up at Jenkins as he polished the cup in his hand. "Is it boy troubles?" One of those caterpillars of an eyebrow arched dangerously. Jazmin sighed and shrugged.

"How's the wife?" She knew the question was good bait and Jenkins wouldn't comment on the subject change to miss talking about his wife. For a bartender, he did a lot of talking. Jazmin listened to Jenkins with a half smile on her lips as she drank her beer. She loved to listen to the bartender talk about his wife. What they had, what her parents had, that was real and true love; something that wasn't going to fade, wasn't going to break and was constant no matter the distance between them. It made her sigh with longing. What Beth always had with men was a fiery explosion of passion, but the flames burn themselves out too quickly. Jazmin was a hopeless romantic with a drink in hand. And the best part, both Jenkins and her father meet their significant other at a bar over a drink. Jenkins tells the story as love at first sight, like the world had stopped and he could see everything about the woman he was looking at. Jazmin took a drink of her beer and scratched as the frost on the bottle. Maybe that's what she was waiting for; she glanced over her shoulder.

All she needed was the love of the next stranger who walked through that door. She thought it half joking, but her eyes watched the handle intently. She let out a little sigh when nothing happened.

"Am I boring you that much?"

Jazmin looked back up at Jenkins wide-eyed. "No! Sorry… I was daydreaming. Tell me about how you meet Nell."

Jenkins leaned back with a curious smile, then after a glanced down the bar her started in on his tale. "So I was a fresh blood out of college on my first trip out of the country…"

Jazmin heard the soft tickling of the wind chimes over the door. _Oh don't look. You're completely hopeless if you look. _She looked anyways. Jenkins was now telling half the bar his story so he didn't see that Jazmin's interest had been man who opened the door to the club literally took her breath away. This man was so visually loud Jazmin would have been surprised if she had known no one else noticed his entrance. He ducked as he walked in, holding the wind chimes away from his face before shaking his head. He pushed a hand through the wet mess of hair to slick it back. It didn't stay long before his bangs fell to the will of gravity and clung to the sides of his face. His jacket was dark from the rain but he didn't bother to take it off. He just stood at the entrance waiting for it to finish dripping.

"Who are you looking at?" Beth muttered, peaking over Jazmin's shoulder. She made an approving sound. "Wow Jazzy, you sure can spot 'em. You should totally get yourself some of that." Beth nodded, sitting back in the empty seat next to her friend. She had her drink with her and she used the bacon to stir it. Jazmin pulled her eyes away from the man to stare at her friend.

"I'm not going to have a one night stand with a total stronger. I am in a relationship, remember."

"Or you could spend a weekend with him."

Jazmin rolled her eyes. "Well, either way he looks like he walked out of the Matrix or something." She couldn't stop the dreamy tone that crept into her voice as she glanced back over to meet eyes with the man. Jazmin froze, locked into those glacial hues and for a second she felt like he could see her soul and her soul was on fire. She swallowed and didn't look away.

"Well then, don't unplug me." Beth cooed, snapping Jazmin out of the trace. She blinked and when she opened them the man wasn't looking at her any more. She took a deep breath and studied a drop of condensation run down her bottle as if it was very interesting. What was with this fire burning in her chest? It seemed like it wanted to explode and wash over her but something else was pushing it down, smothering it. She tried to grasp as that something, to pull it away and let the fire run wild. It wanted out, it wanted to over whelm her and her curiosity always got the better of her.

"Oh. My. God. He's totally checking you out." Beth's voice once again pulled Jazmin away from whatever inner battle she had been waging. The moment she opened her eyes, the fire dimmed and disappeared. She didn't look up form her beer.

"If he's looking at anyone, it's you in that little dress, Beth."

Beth made an unbecoming sound with her nose. "And if you'd worn that one I picked out for you _all_ these men would be drooling at your feet. You don't keep a man like you're boyfriend around without that dynamite body of yours. Show it off." She pointed a finger at Jazmin and finished her drink.

"I'd like to think he sticks around for the conversations. And besides I'm going for the cute innocent look." Jazmin fluttered her eyelashes and Beth and she giggled.

"Jazmin, you are many things," She looked over her shoulder when someone called her name. The man she had been flirting with held up a new drink. "Innocent is not at the top of the list." She finished and stood just as someone sat down on Jazmin's other side. She turned to look and saw the man in the next seat over, setting his guitar case next to hers.

"Hi!"

Jazmin could have strangled Beth then and there. The man look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"This is Jazmin," She clapped her hands on Jazmin's shoulder. "No matter what she says, she's totally available."

Jazmin's heart just about stopped, not only because Beth was trying to hook her up with this man but because his lips curled into a devilish smirk. Then Beth left her sitting next to a beautiful man who probably expected her to talk to him. She swallowed again and just stared at him. She undoubtedly looked like a deer in headlights. After another moment he chuckled.

"Enthusiastic friend you've got there."

Oh god! Even his voice was hot, like freaking chocolate velvet. She laughed nervously.

"Yep, that's Beth for you." She took a long drink of her beer and glanced towards Jenkins. He was getting to the end of his story.

"And so I was standing there on her balcony, soaking wet with her car keys and she says to me…" He glanced to Jazmin and she watched his gaze shift past her. His looked changed but it was replaced with a masking smile so quickly she couldn't place what it was. Jazmin glance over her shoulder and saw the man nod to Jenkins. What was that about?

"Wait, so what did she say?"

Jenkins looked back at his "audience" completely at a loose. "Um…"

Jazmin leaned forward onto the bar. "She said, 'Next time, it won't be a shot of whiskey."

The people who had been listening burst into laughter. Jazmin sat back with a smile; she'd heard the story so many times she could recite it, but now with as much gusto as Jenkins. So why had he lost track of the story? She wondered as he wandered off to help a few people down the bar.

"Sounds like I missed a good story." The man next to her commented.

"You should hear the one about the night before the wedding. He's not allowed to tell it at parties anymore. "

The man whistled. "Sounds like my kind of party."

Jenkins came out of the back and set a little fancy glass bowl of ice cream in front of the man. She tried to catch Jenkins' eye as he walked away, but he was distracted. She looked back at the man to catch him glancing at the napkin under the bowl before he slipped it into his pants pocket. Jazmin knew she saw writing on it. Okay, what was going on? When did she leave real life and become an extra in a spy movie. A spy movie where 007 liked strawberry ice cream... which he didn't order. She couldn't stop her giggle as she watched the man lazily eat a spoonful of the frozen dessert.

"What?" He asked, leaning an elbow on the bar. Jazmin did her best to contain her giggles.

"Nothing."

"You don't like ice cream?" He refilled the spoon and ate it seductively, the licked his lips. _Well, I really like it now_. Jazmin felt her cheeks blush and she turned away from the man to take a drink of her beer, shaking her head. She gestured to the man's guitar.

"Are you going to play?"

"Smooth topic change." He winked at her. She was beginning to get the feeling this was normal behavior from him; the flirting. "But no, my performances are for private audiences only."

Jazmin's eyebrows rose and she couldn't stop herself from looking over once again. God his shirt was tight. She leaned a little closer to her and he leaned towards her, the smirk returning to tug at the corner of his mouth.

"What, are you some kind of exotic stripper?" She whispered. He sat back and stared at her for a surprised moment before he burst out laughing. Jazmin's "serious face" turned into a broad smile. She hadn't thought it had been that funny when she said it in her head, but heck, that smile was gorgeous on him.

"Damn! You know, that's the best one yet." Jazmin glanced over her shoulder and caught Beth giving her thumbs up. She gave her friend a little smile and took another drink of her beer. He was still chuckling and took another bite of his ice cream, pointing the spoon at her when it was empty. "I only wish that's what I did. Some of the time."

He said it with such a lighthearted tone she missed the dark glint in his eyes. "Speaking of which, I gotta get to work." He scooped the last of the ice cream up and spooned it into his mouth as he stood. He pulled out his wallet and slipped a few bills beneath the bowl. He grabbed his guitar case and hefted it onto her shoulder. He then paused and turned to Jazmin.

"Nice talking to you, doll." His smile took her breath away before she could complain about the name. Then he left. She watched him walk to the door until she realized she hadn't asked him his name. She stood but the door already closed behind him. She mentally slapped herself as she sat and finished her drink. Why hadn't she at least ask for his name? She was already feeling drowsy from the alcohol. After another minute Jenkins grabbed the bowl, Jazmin noticed it was two dollars too little, but the bartender didn't seem to care.

"Hey," Jenkins looked at her as if she had appeared out of nowhere to interrupt his thoughts. "What was that all about?"

"Huh?"

"Who was that guy? You're not one to give away food."

Jenkins glanced towards the door. "Jazmin, if you never listen to anything else I say, listen to this: Don't get involved with that man."

"I just want to know his na-"

Jenkins gave her one of the most "disapproving-father" look she had ever seen; it made her snap her mouth shut and wonder if he really hadn't had kids yet. Beth arrived to save her from the uncomfortable silence.

"Jazzy love! How'd it go? Did you get his number?"

Jazmin kept her mouth shut until Jenkins stopped giving her the stink eye. "No, I didn't even get his name." Beth made a face that looked more like the world was ending, not that Jazmin had failed a hook-up. "Besides, nothing would have come out of it. I've got Nathen, and I'm happy with that." Jazmin crossed her arms. Beth mimicked her but with her cocked hips it was far more dramatic

"Mmhumm. And that look in your eyes when he smiled was nothing at all"

Jazmin scowled and wished she had more beer.

"That's right, I saw."

Jazmin glared at her empty bottle then up at the clock on the wall. "How'd it go with you're boy toy over there?"

Beth held up a card.

"Peachy, did you say goodbye?"

"Yep, you gonna walk me home Jazzy?"

"Of course I am." She stood and gave her friend a little hug. She set a twenty on the bar and waved at Jenkins. When he gave her an apologetic smile she returned it before grabbing her guitar.

The rain seemed to finally have given up by the time the girls had walked to Beth's apartment. Twenty minutes in the cold, avoiding puddles was much nicer than a twenty-minute walk, in the cold, avoiding puddles, in the rain.

"You sure you don't want to just crash on the couch?" Beth asked from her front door.

Jazmin switch her guitar case to her other shoulder. "Naw, I have to take care of my cat. If I hurry, I can catch the last bus home."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will." Jazmin said taking a step backwards, "I'll see you at work tomorrow." She said the words but the moment they left her lips they tasted like a lie on her tongue. Beth shut the door and the lights from inside left the street all the more dark. Jazmin sighed and pulled her coat tighter as she hugged herself. Maybe walking home in the dark wasn't the best idea, but she had done it before and it wasn't like this was down town or a particularly bad part of the city. The bus stop was only a few blocks away from Beth's apartment and usually Jazmin would have stayed on the streets, but it was cold and wet and the beer in her stomach left her drowsy, so she took the short cut between the apartment buildings. She walked briskly, eyes on where she was putting her feet. She checked her phone. She had plenty of time before the next bus arrived and then she would be home and could crawl into her warm bed.

She was so absorbed in imagining her bed, she almost missed the crawling sensation on the back of her neck. It wasn't the kind of chill you got from being cold. It started at the base of her neck, grew slowly and with a rush ran down her spine making her skin crawl under her clothes in the mostly unpleasant way. She slowed ever so slightly and listened. She heard only her own footsteps in the wet alley. She walked a little faster, fighting the urge to look over her shoulder. She came out onto the street and she could see the bus stop half a block away. She let out a sigh of relief and took two steps toward it then spun around, her heart jumping into her throat when she heard breathing behind her.

Jazmin let out a shaky breath when she realized it was just a dog. It was watching her from behind a dumpster, how she hadn't noticed it as she past, she blamed on the darkness of the alleyway.

"Whoa, puppy dog. You scared the crap out of me." She said with a laugh, but her nerves kept her muscles tense. When she looked at the dog again, she realized why. She took a hasty step back as it stood and its shoulder was higher than her waist. It took a step from the shadows, lowering its head, ears back and growled. And, as terrifying as those yellowed rows of teeth were, Jazmin couldn't take her eyes of the dog's; they were red. It took another step toward her and Jazmin whirled, planning to make a mad dash for anywhere but here. Only when she turned, there was another in her path. Her fist tightened on her guitar case strap over her shoulder, her other hand slipping into her coat pocket where she had a can of mace. She had no idea if it would stop whatever the hell she was looking at, but she wasn't going to just lie down and take it. She pulled the mace out when the second dog advanced on her.

"Back off!" She yelled, knowing the dog wouldn't understand but yelling helped calm the shaking of her hands. The dog growled and three more sets of eyes peeled open along the side of the dog's head. Each pupil shifted and blinked independently before all eight red spots locked onto her.

Jazmin felt a scream force its way up her throat, but it never past her lips. She was struck from the side and thrown against the wall. She let out a cry of alarm as her head smashed into the bricks, pain flaring up through her body as the impact caused her guitar to splintered between her body and the bricks. Her eyes flew open but all she could see was white as her mind's eye flashed to her mother and father holding hands. She saw Beth and herself smiling and laughing over coffee, and then the man in red she had just met. If only she had asked his name...

The instant of weightlessness ended abruptly when Jazmin's cheek hit the damp concrete. Everything hurt, particularly her head and back; it throbbed and even though her eyes were open she couldn't focus on anything. Jazmin felt something hot and sticky leaking over her scalp and threw her hair as it drip to the ground. That was blood, her blood, wasn't it? Jazmin felt like she was going to throw up but she forced the urge back down her throat. Grinding her teeth, she moved her arms to push herself up. There was a sudden pressure on her back, jamming her broken guitar into her spine. She yelled and fell back to the ground, stars dancing before her eyes. She then heard someone, (or was it two someones arguing?), but she couldn't make since of anything they were saying. The pressure on her back increased until she couldn't breath. Was this it? Crushed to death in an ally? It was far more traumatic and sudden than she had expected.

The dogs, or whatever they were, suddenly broke out in snarling barks like they were fighting. The pressure on her back disappeared, leaving her gasping for breath. A flame sparked to life in her chest. No, this wasn't the end, not if Jazmin DeVault had anything to say about it. She started coughing and she pushed herself onto one arm. Whatever had been stepping on her was yelling at the dogs behind her. She didn't look as she tried to pull herself away from the commotion with more strength than she thought she had.

_Come on; don't stop. Just a bit farther…. _She told herself. Jazmin looked up, and she thought she saw something. Her vision was blurred; from tears or head trauma she couldn't really be sure.

"Help!" her voice cracked and sent her into another fit of coughing. Pain laced through her leg and she screamed as one of the dogs bit into her ankle, dragging her back.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Jazmin saw a flash of red as his jacket flared around him. It was the guy! What was he doing here? One of the dogs dashed past her, heading straight for the approaching man.

"Look out!" she yelled and the dog bite into her ankle again. She ground her teeth and saw stars. There was something, warm air or energy or just a presence that blew her hair from her face and the dog suddenly let go of her let. That presence made half of her shiver in fear, but it coaxed the flame in her chest brighter. She heard one dog scream followed by a hissing, popping noise that made her stomach turn.

"Where do you think you're going? The party is just getting started!" The man yelled and the relative still of the night exploded with a volley of gunshots. Jazmin's head swam. There was just too much going on right now with the shooting and the pain and the trying not to throw up, it made it hard for her to maintain a state of awareness. But she had to move, she needed to get away. Jazmin tried to push herself up. There were quick boot step and the rush of fabric as someone knelt next to her. Jazmin flinched as a hand touched the side of her face but her eyes focused on those dazzling blue eyes.

"Hey, chill out doll. Don't try to move." He voice was soft but his gaze flicked between hers and something beyond her. "You're gonna be alright." He muttered then she felt jostled as he lifted her off the damp ground. Her body went limp in his arms.

"Who… what's your name?" She whispered. That last thing she saw was the white flash of a grin, punctuated by a gunshot.

.

* * *

Dancing with Guns and Swords: Chapter 1(remove the *s)

www*.*fanfiction*.*net*/*s/6641740/1/Dancing-with- Guns-Swords-Devil-May-Cry

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors. **__PLEASE REVIEW! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own any characters from the Devil May Cry series, nor do I make any money from this reproduction._


	2. Hello Mr Sexy

_Hello readers, I wanted to say thanks to those of you who are now following this story. Means a lot and I hope you enjoy Ch 2. Sorry, but there is a lot of talking in this one.  
_

_Oscuro Zero, to answer your question (if you are still reading this) Dante doesn't call Jazmin 'babe' because she's not a babe. Trish and Lady are babes, dangerous, curvy and gorgeous. Jazmin is pretty and cute but she didn't show off what she's got so Dante calls her doll. Hope that clears up the confusion._

_I look forwards to hearing more from you guys!_

.

The Demons Inside.

.

.

.

.

.

Two.

_Run, I must keep running. I cannot stop. He is coming after me. Do not stop. Move faster, faster. Run. He's going to catch me! RUN! _

Jazmin sat up so suddenly she nearly ripped the needle from her arm. She frantically looked around the blanch hospital room, her breath coming in shallow gasps. The content of her dream eluded her grasp but the urge was still there. She threw the blankets back and sat up only to have a wave of nausea push her back to the vertical. She put a hand to her forehead and moaned.

The door clicked open.

"Good morning Miss DeVault. Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Huh?" Jazmin peeked at the homely nurse as she scribbled on the clipboard at the end of her bed.

"A gentleman brought you in late last night saying you were in a hit and run."

"Wha? I don't remember a..." Her tongue felt heavy and her words slurred together. "Uh! What did you give me? My head feels like its stuffed full of cotton."

"Morphine, for the injuries to you back. The impact was hard enough to shatter your guitar. Without it and the alcohol you had in you system I think you may have ended up with broken bones instead of just a severe bruise and a concision." She talked while she worked, removing the bandages on Jazmin's head. She explained that man who had brought her in didn't leave a name or a number and didn't seem to know whom she was. The nurse mentioned a red coat and she sounded dreamy. Jazmin closed her eyes. She wasn't a fan of hospitals. They were too happy to push pills before trying other alternatives. When she was thirteen she had broken her wrist but she had such a negative reaction to the pain medication she would have rather just gone without.

"I thought my medical records or whatever said no pain killers."

"They did. However, your father requested they be administered until you regain consciousness." The nurse's fingers with icy cold as she gently parted Jazmin's hair to check the cut on the back of her head. Jazmin perked up.

"My father? You spoke with him?"

"Not personally but yes, we were able to get ahold of him. It was a very long list of number to go through. He informed us that he would be waiting for a return call." She said it all with a rehearsed smile as she removed the morphing from the IV drip. Taking the phone next to the bed she dialed a number and spoke with someone before handing the phone to Jazmin.

"It should connect in a few moments. Call if you back starts to hurt too much." She said and with another smile, left the room.

Jazmin listened to the ringing and held her breath in anticipations until there was a click on the line.

"Hello?"

Jazmin's heart leapt when she heard the singsong voice. "Mom!"

"Oh Jazzy-bear! Connor, It's Jazmin." She called, her voice slightly distant then she was back. "How's our little girl doing? Is your back all right? We were so worried when we got the call that you had been in an accident."

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine. My head just hurts a little."

"Do you know what happened? All they told us was you had been in an accident and…" Her mother faded off and Jazmin could hear loud talking in a dialect she didn't recognize but she did recognize one of the voices: Col. Connor Jazper DeVault. Her father. While her mother had wanted to name her after a flower, her father had insisted she have the 'family' name of _Jaz_.

"Dear, just give the gentleman what ever it is he wants. Your daughter is on the phone."

Jazmin smiled to wide her cheek hurt. "Mom,"

"Hum?"

"They told me it was a hit an run."

"Oh my goodness!"

"What?" Jazmin could hear her father's gruff voice.

"She was hit by a car! Oh, I knew we shoulder have left her alone to house sit in the city."

Her father grunted and after a bit of shuffling, "Hello?"

"Hi daddy."

"Hey Jazzy." He cleared his throat and she could imagine him absently checking the pistol that wasn't usually on his person. "How's your head?"

"Fuzzy and angry."

"He grunted again. "Didn't want you to be uncomfortable…"

"I know. Thanks."

"But you're tough, you'll solider on."

"Just like you taught me."

The breathy-sigh that followed was the equivalent of a chuckle for the retired Colonel. She heard more of the foreign language and her father responding in what she assumed was African of some kind.

"Dad, where are you guys?"

"Rmmm, twenty-five clicks from the Zambia border in Namibia."

"Have you bagged any trophies?"

"Not yet, but you mother wants to buy every trinket a child tries to sell her on the street."

"That's mom."

"Are you two talking about me?"

"Yes." Jazmin said with her father. Even an ocean apart and they were still on the same page. "Tell mom I need another creepy mask for the dinning room."

Connor made the same breathy-sigh.

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too, Jazzy."

There was more shuffling and indiscernible talk between her parents before her mother's voice returned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, mom. Few days and I'll be as right as rain."

She gave a sweet sigh. "You always were a tough kid. Scraps and bruises never kept you down."

"So you're enjoying the African safari?"

"Absolutely! Just as hot as Brazil but not quite as humid. I don't mind, but the bugs! Oh the bugs! If you're not careful they can get in the tent and in that's something that will only happen once. You're father insists I am worry too much but if don't worry who will?" She laughed and it sounded like bells. "Also, Conner found a new gun. Well it was more of an antique but he's quite excited about trying it out today."

"Has he actually shot anything yet?"

"Ummm… besides for target practice, no." They both laughed. "You know him; he won't waste the bullet if he feels the trophy isn't 'the best', but I think he enjoys the thrill of the hunt more than killing."

"That's dad." There was a lull and Jazmin could hear the general noise around the phone when it wasn't pressed to an ear.

"Well, you had better rest up dear." He mother said sounding slightly distracted. "You'll be getting a care package soon from me and your father. Meditate when you get home and burn some incents for me. We'll give you a call when we get to the lodge or when you father gets the satellite phone fixed."

"What happened to the satellite phone?"

"Baboons."

"It was a rhino."

They spoke as the same time and Jazmin laughed, and then regretted it when her head throbbed. "I love you both so much."

"And we love you, Jazzy-bear. Get better; we'll be in touch."

"Be safe." Jazmin added before the call ended. She let out a long breath. Now that they were retired, Mr. and Mrs. DeVault traveled, a lot. It had started while she was in college and now that she had the time to be around, she missed them.

Jazmin could feel the throbbing in her head lessening to be replaced with a new pain from her back every time she moved. While they gave her a headache, she may end up taking something for that. She heard the door open.

"Nurse, I think I may need…" She looked up and saw a flash of red as the door started to drift shut. Not the nurse. Jazmin threw the blankets aside again and yanked the needle from her arm. She stumbled when her feet hit the ground but she caught herself on the corner of the wall and flung the door open. She surprised two nurses who looked more like interns.

"Did you see someone wearing red go by?"

One nervously pointed down the hall. Jazmin looked just as a man in a red jacket dodged around an unsuspecting doctor and disappeared around the corner. Jazmin hobbled down the hall and rounded the corner to see no one. She took a few hurried steps forward before she had to grab the wall to keep from falling over. She panted and did her best to ignore the pain from her back.

Why was she chancing after someone she didn't know, purely for the fact he was wearing red?

The doctor that had been dodged around stopped and held Jazmin's arm, asking if she was all right. She nodded just as she frantic nurse came around the corner apparently looking for her missing patient.

After a few hours of poking and paper work, Jazmin had convinced the doctor's she was well enough to be released. They let her leave with a bottle of pills she was debating to take and instructions not to sleep for the next twelve to twenty four hour; a precaution for the concussion.

As she gingerly sat in Beth's blue berry of a car, she failed to notice the man lounging by the entrance of the hospital. His icy blue eyes followed her until the car pulled away. He stood, dusting off his pants and pulled a long red jacket from its hiding place. He draped it over his shoulder, glancing up at the building then back down the road after Jazmin before setting off for god knows where.

Jazmin had been having, what she could only describe as waking dreams since she had left the hospital. The dreams would strike her at ay time and for a few moments her would be pulled into the dream, body, mind, and soul, and it would become reality. It was always the same dream. A man was approaching her. His eye chilled her to the core and she was immobilized by fear. He terrified her and yet she had a level of admiration and respect for him. He would reach toward her and his expression darkened. When his fingers touched her face they felt like ice and she realized she was on fire. His lips moved and she could hear him speak and the fires burned hotter. But when the dream faded, the words were lost and she couldn't recall the man's face.

Jazmin blinked the haze of the dream away and saw she computer monitor. She let out a sigh as once again what seemed to be the important part of the dream eluded her.

"Why the long face? Boyfriend trouble?" Beth leaned on the counter around Jazmin's desk.

"Why does everyone think I'm having boyfriend problems?" She muttered, fingers furiously typing.

"Cause you're never having them… which is weird."

Jazmin glanced at her friend over the top of her glasses. Beth returned the look with a hand on her hip. She was the kind of businesswoman men _wanted_ as their secretary. She got away with wearing her skirt too short or having the top few buttons undone on her blouse. Jazmin wasn't looking for the attention; Nathen was very aware of how she looked, so her simple wrapped dress and comfortable heels was more than enough for the secretary of the son of the CEO of Johnson and Johnson Inc.

"It was that dream again." Jazmin explained and Beth made an 'ooo' noise.

"It's probably nothing Jazzy, didn't you use to have those when we were kids? These will go away like those did." She said as she inspected her nails. Jazmin finished what she was typing and rubber her face, pushing her glasses onto her head.

"These feel different though."

"And we all know about Jazmin's feelings." Beth winked at her. "Can those _feelings_ find Mr. Sexy tonight?"

Jazmin chuckled at the name and shook her head. "I don't remember who your talking about, or anything about the might the accident happened, not that I don't really want to know."

Beth crossed her arms and pouted. "Which sucks and you should 'cause he was gorgeous! Simply a god, Jaz." Beth had done her best to revive her memories by going on about 'Mr. Sexy', they guy she apparently talked to that night. While Beth could fabricate how dreamy a guy was, but Jazmin had a feeling she was telling the truth.

"But, drink tonight?"

"I don't think I'd be all that fun, back pains and all."

Beth booed at her. "Well fine, but you have to buy lunch then, Miss Money bags."

"Deal." Her phone beeped and Jazmin clicked the flashing button next to N. Johnson. "Yes?"

"Would you bring me those documents on that new Italian satellite project?"

"Right away Mr. Johnson." Jazmin said and clicked the button again. Beth made a face. "What?"

"The boyfriend beconds."

"Oh shush, you! When did you want to get lunch?"

"Oh, that's why I came over. Fifteen minutes, so you get ten with the boss. Better make it a quick one."

Jazmin grabbed a stack of papers and smacked Beth on the arm. "You're awful!"

"And you love me!" Beth said as she retreated from the reception room. Jazmin gathered the paper's requested and went to the tall, black doors opposite the door Beth left through. They were styled to look like slabs of marble. On the center was an etched design of a snake eating its own tail. Who ever thought it was a good idea to have any large company have the Ouroboros symbol represent their company needed to have a few things explained to them.

She pulled the door open on unseen hinges and her heels clicked on the ground as she walked to large desk backed against a wall of windows. With the black and white decor and the fireplace jutting from one of the dark wall, the room almost looked like a living room, there was even a TV.

"Yes, of course sir... I understand. I will make sure it doesn't happen again. You have my word... yes... yes sir. I will let her know." Nathen Johnson hung up and looked up Jazmin with a tired smile. "Mr. Johnson says hello."

Jazmim handed him the documents and smiled back. "Hello Mr. Johnson. Will your father ever say hello in person?"

Nathen ran a hand through his slicked-back hair, returning a few stray locks to there place. "He should be back in the country soon, but you never know how these pitches can go." He set the paper to the side and took Jazmin's hand, kissing her palm then holding it to the side of his face. Jazmin could see how tired he was and she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, just a lot of late nights. How's your back?"

"It doesn't hurt as long I stay perfectly still."

Nathen chuckled. "Perhaps I might be able to distract you over lunch." She saw his emerald eyes glance over her. Jazmin returned his sly smile and gave him a soft kiss.

"As appealing as that sounds, I'm already going to lunch with Beth."

Nathen grunted and crosses his arms. "Its like you're dating two people. And she monopolizes your time."

"Beth does have like fifteen years seniority on you."

Nathen sigh and put a hand Jazmin's knee. "Okay, well how about a home cooked meal? I'm thinking dinner, tomorrow night?"

"And a movie?"

Nathen chuckled. "And a violence action movie."

"Deal," She stood and gave him another kiss. "See you then."

While it had rained the last few days, that morning, it had finally let up and the sun was out for the first time in what seemed like weeks. The girls had taken advantage of the weather and took the shuttle to the other side the company headquarters. Just across the street was a cafe styled restaurant with an open patio.

"So," Beth pointed at them with her fork, "Cute new intern on floor twenty-eight."

"Frank not keeping you satisfied?" Jazmin asked around a French-fry; it was her cheat day.

"Oh he is, but I heard somebody is single again." She winked at Alex, one of the girls Beth worked with. Alex, a lanky brunette who had probably been born a blonde, shrugged. "Lucky for you, I heard he likes haunted houses."

"How is that a good thing, Beth? Ghosts are scary!"

"No, Alex, she means it's a good thing cause you can cling to him."

Beth nodded looking satisfied with herself. "And I also heard of old boarded up mansion outside the city. Its supposed to be haunted and people have disappeared or something crazy like that."

"Who'd you hear this from?"

"Frank."

"Good pillow talk."

They all laughed. Jazmin shook her head and enjoyed another fry. Alex looked hard at her plate for a few moments before she pushed her mostly untouched sandwich to the side.

"Did you watch the news recently?" Beth nodded but Jazmin said no. "Oh my gosh! Then you don't know about the murders!"

Jazmin shook her head again. "Murders? Where were they?"

"Oh um...um..."

"Westmoor." Beth said.

"Seriously? That is like two blocks away from my house."

"You need to watch more TV, Jaz."

"But seriously, what happened? Who was killed?"

When Alex looked as a loss, Beth jumped in. "Don't know. News didn't really know anything but just said a few men died in their homes. Apparently it looked like dogs got into them but there was no forced entry and all the doors and windows were locked."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Jazmin interrupted.

"Frank is a cop." Beth's grin was blinding.

"Oh my god; what if it was a ghost dog you guys!"

"A ghost dog? Really, Alex?" Jazmin covered her mouth to hide her giggle. Beth and Alex were in such opposite ends of the spectrum it was funny to watch them interact sometimes.

"What you don't believe in that stuff?"

"Pshh no."

"What about the TV shows?"

"Alex, do you ever actually see a ghost?"

"Well, no…"

"That's cause they aren't real."

"Sure they are! Jazmin, what do you think?"

"I would assume they are real."

"Why's that?"

"Well, like… I used to see them when I was younger."

"What!?"

Beth nodded sipping her drink. Being childhood friends she knew the stories, didn't mean she believed them.

"Yeah. This one time we went to a family reunion out in the country and one of the cabins was haunted. No one ever used it."

"You sure you weren't imaging them?"

"Her." Alex and Beth frowned. "It was a woman. The local's said she was a witch who summoned demons. The river rose and she was trapped in the cabin. Drowned."

"That's crazy! ... So demons are real too!"

"Alex…" Beth shook her head and Jazmin grabbed their checks from the waiter as he passed. The girls began digging for their various forms of payment. Just as Jazmin grabbed her card case, she had a feeling like she was missing something important, almost as if someone had called her name. She looked up and her gaze darted across the street. Nothing… or at least nothing of interest. That was odd, her feelings weren't usually false alarms. She started to look away when she saw a service door to one of the Johnson and Johnson buildings open. Her breath caught in her throat when Jazmin saw who opened it.

It was the guy! For lack of a better name, Mr. Sexy, with his red trench coat and a face she couldn't believe she had forgotten. She could see his face at the bar, when they talked and then his grin as he held her. How she ended up in his arms slipped from her grasp.

Jazmin stood suddenly and dropped her card on the table. "I got it, don't wait up." She missed Beth confused look as she didn't take her eyes off the guy as he hurried down the sidewalk, glancing back now and then at the door as if someone would follow him out. Jazmin ran across the street, noticing the door said 'authorized personal only'.

By the time he had reached the crosswalk his demeanor changed and he walked like he owned the world. He had such long legs however, that Jazmin still had a hard time keeping up with jogging. She wished she had worn more sensible shoes when she reached the crosswalk and traffic had resumed, the man on the other side.

She couldn't let him get away. And while she was dying to simply know his name, perhaps he may know something about her accident and could help her fill in the blanks. She took the first chance she could to run across the street. She stayed far enough back she didn't think he would realize she was following him while she tried to come up with what to say. She felt like she couldn't just confront him and demand answers for something he _may_ have done. And she doubted he would remember that one woman he talked to at the one bar that one night. Well, she needed to know what happened, if he knew and what the hell his name was so she may as well just wing it.

She took a few quick steps, closing the distance between them when she turned sharply down an ally.

"Hey!" She called, hoping it would stop him. It didn't and when she entered the ally she watched him turn another corner. Cursing under her breath Jazmin jumped over a few trash bags and puddles, nearly running to catch up. She turned the corner and nearly ran into the man. Actually she would have if he handed caught her shoulder, keeping her and arms length. She took a hasty step back and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"What?"

Jazmin blinked. Had he known she was following him? "Um, you're the guy that took me to the hospital."

"What makes you say that?"

"Not many guys walk around in red trench coats."

Jazmin didn't movie and nearly held her breath as they man's icy gaze looked her over uncomfortably slow. She remembered the feeling form the bar, like he could see her soul. A spark started to burn in her chest. He shrugged with a smirk.

"Far enough. And?"

"Do you know what happened? Did you see who hit me?"

"You don't remember?" He looked less cocky and more surprised as he glanced at her again. Jazmin shook her head. "Well, I didn't either." He shrugged, holding his hands up.

"You're lying."

The man arched an eyebrow at her. "How do you know?"

"You are."

"Yeah, well, sometimes a lie is better than the truth, doll." He pushed off the wall and looked like he was done with the conversation.

Jazmin crossed her arms. "Bullshit."

The man stopped and blinked at her, again looking a bit surprised. He let out a breath chuckle and then turned his back on her with another shrug.

"You won't tell me?"

"Nope."

Jazmin glared at the back of the man's head, the spark now a fire in her chest. She didn't know why his attitude pissed her off so much but it did. Maybe it was just because she could tell he was lying to her face. She watched him walk off then back onto the street. Oh no, she still hadn't asked him what his name was! Unsure why it was so important, she hurried down the ally and looked around the street, trying to figure out which way the man had gone.

A motorcycle suddenly revved and Jazmin watched as Mr. Sexy pulled out of a parking building on a mean looking motorcycle. He pauses next to her and for a moment Jazmin thought he was going to stop all together. Instead, he winked at her and took off down the street, leaving Jazmin staring after him wondering who the hell did he think he was.

.

* * *

Dancing with Guns and Swords: Chapter 2(remove the *s)

www*.*fanfiction*.*net*/*s/6641740/2/Dancing-with- Guns-Swords-Devil-May-Cry

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors. **__PLEASE REVIEW! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own any characters from the Devil May Cry series, nor do I make any money from this reproduction._


End file.
